¿Odio injustificado?
by Valeria Grayson
Summary: Ash Ketchum, entrenador Pokémon, siempre comparado con sus rivales e incluso contrapartes de videojuegos o el manga. Korra, la Avatar después de Aang que inició una Nueva Era, siempre comparada con sus vidas pasadas. Ambos se juntarán y entenderán que no todo el fandom los quiere ¿Podrán entender el odio "injustificado" de algunos fans?


Hola! No recuerdo si dije que quería hacer esto...Bueno, creo que lo dije en Face a algunos amigos...¡Pero en fin! A lo que voy. ¿Recuerdan "Consejos para una Confesión"? Oh...bueno, si lo recuerdan, creo que le entenderán a este bebé, no es 100 por ciento necesario que lean aquel antes de leer este.

Y creo que ahora se está preguntando...¿Por qué escribo esta otra estupidez? Sencillo. He leído en muchas páginas y grupos en Face que hay personas que no toleran ni a Ash ni a Korra, motivos entiendo, pero opiniones no comparto y en este fic trato de que ambos dialoguen sus problemas -conmigo de chismosa, claro xD- y como que entiendan el por qué algunos fans no lo soportan. Y de una vez les digo, si ofendo a alguien con esto, perdónenme, no es esa mi intención.

Y un saludito y agradecimiento especial a PikAshley (o **pokelovemaster)** por alentarme a hacer este fic, y porque una idea que tuvimos ambos me motivó, bueno, también a **Hikariiiii94** y a una amiga en Facebook -que no tiene cuenta acá- a las que les dije de este plan, pero no me animé porque aún no tenía nombre.

* * *

_**¿Odio injustificado?**_

_**Autora: **__Valeria Grayson_

* * *

–¿Val? –gritó una chica de aproximadamente 18 años, morena de ojos azules y un buen cuerpo. –¿Eres tú, cierto?

–¡Korra! –apareció en escena una joven de 17 años, alta y de cabello negro (o sea, yo) y abrazó a la muchacha. –¡Te extrañé tanto!

–Ay Val –Korra correspondió al abrazo. –Sí, extraño que escribas _"Never Ending Party Night" _¿Qué va a ocurrir con ese?

–En estos días lo termino, lo juro. Me importa más terminar _"Game of Life"._

–Tú sólo buscas la forma de hacerme miserable ¿Cierto Val? –la avatar entrecerró los ojos con enojo.

–¡No! Es para celebrar el que hayas vuelto a la televisión.

–Tú viste los capítulos infiltrados. –Korra cruzó los brazos. –Se ve que vives para los spoilers.

–Mira, te cité aquí para…

–¿Otra locura tuya, Grayson?

–Algo así… –me quedo pensando. –Necesito que hables con alguien.

–¿Con quién?

–Aang y Katara ya lo conocieron –sonreí. –Es hora de que lo conozcas tú.

–Pues dime.

–¡Ahora regreso! –grité como loca desquiciada dejando a Korra atónita.

Pasó media hora, después, mientras Korra estaba sentada con la mente perdida y en ese momento, aparezco con un chico de al menos 17 años, de cabello negro, ojos cafés, quien estaba amarrado.

–¿Val? ¿Qué demonios haces? –Korra me miró cómo si estuviera cometiendo un crimen serio XD. –¿Quién es él?

–Permíteme tantito. –solté al secuestrado y lo desamarré. –¡Ya!

–¡ARGH! –gritó el muchacho. –¡No había necesidad de hacer eso, Valeria!

–Ash –suspiré. –Mira querido, sé que estabas ocupado en la historia de PikAshley, pero al ver la forma en la que te protegía, decidí traerte a la mala.

–¿Había necesidad de eso, Grayson?

–No, pero a veces me gusta hacer las cosas a la mala. –le respondí a Korra. –¡Oh, mira, voy a presentarte a mi marido!

–¿Perdón?

–Avatar Korra, él es Ash Ketchum. Ash Ketchum, ella es el Avatar Korra.

–Es un gusto conocerte, Ash –Korra hizo una pequeña reverencia.

–El gusto es mío Korra –el morocho esbozó una hermosa sonrisa. Después se giró a verme. –¿Para qué nos trajiste?

–Miren –hablé en tono serio. –En verdad quiero hacer una comedia con esto, pero mientras quiero que esto sea serio. A ambos los amo, y lo saben. Korra y Ash se miraron extrañados por las palabras que pronuncié. –Y he visto que en Tumblr, en Facebook, en fin, en todos lados son comparados con otras personas. Korra, a ti te comparan con Aang y con los demás Avatares.

–Gracias Grayson.

–Y a ti, Ash. Te comparan hasta con tus rivales. ¿Eso no les afecta?

–Supongo. –Ash bajó la mirada. –¿Y eso a qué nos lleva?

–He tratado de defenderlos porque a los dos los amo. Pero creo que ustedes se entenderían mejor, así que los dejo para que lo platiquen.

–¿Me secuestraste para esto?

–Sí, ahora…si me permites. –dicho esto, me voy de la escena para dejarlos solos.

Ash se sentó al lado de Korra. Ambos se quedaron sentados y en silencio por algunos minutos. Pero después de eso, la avatar se decidió a romper el hielo:

–Ash Ketchum ¿Cierto?

–¿Uh? –Ash se animó a replicar. –Sí, ese es mi nombre.

–Val dice que conociste a una de mis vidas pasadas y a mi Si Fu.

–¿Ah sí? ¿De quién hablas?

–Aang y Katara. –dijo Korra sonriente.

–¡EH! ¿¡Vida pasada y Si Fu!?

–En el loco mundo de Val todo es posible. En un fic me hizo sobrina de Aang y Katara y es curioso porque no soy su familia, de hecho, soy la siguiente vida de Aang.

–Comprendo. –Ash estaba confundido pero no iba a decir nada.

–¿De dónde provienes? Yo soy de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

–Yo soy de Pueblo Paleta. Me imagino que tú también has viajado.

–No, no mucho. Se supone que ahora estoy viajando por el Reino Tierra. Lo más lejos que he viajado de mi hogar es a Ciudad República y a la Tribu Agua del Sur.

–Ya veo. Yo he viajado por Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova y ahora estoy en Kalos.

–¡Tú si qué viajas!

–¡Sí! ¡He viajado al lado de Pikachu y…! –Ash nota que el pokémon no está con él. –Cierto, Ashley…

–Bueno, veo que ya se conocieron. –aparecí ante ellos son el Pikachu en los brazos. –Sólo vine a dejarte a este pequeño.

–¡Pika, pika!

–¡Pikachu! –gritó Ash al ver a su pequeño amiguito.

–¿Es tu Pikachu? –preguntó Korra. –Es tierno.

–Ya me voy y me llevo a Pikachu. –dije retadoramente. –Adiós.

–Pika…–suspiró el Pikachu resignado.

Cuando me llevé a Pikachu y esos dos se quedaron solos, pudieron conversar en paz.

–Pero…creo que Val nos trajo para que hablemos del odio injustificado que los fans nos tienen.

–¿También a ti, eh?

–Sí –Korra suspiró frustrada. –Todo mundo me compara con Aang, con mis vidas pasadas. Mira, es cierto que lo eché a todo a perder pero ¡No sabía!

–¿Echarlo todo a perder?

–Mira, en vez de quedarme en mi complejo, me fui a Ciudad República para poder controlar aire Control, entonces, luché contra un Movimiento Igualitario, no pude controlar el Aire Control luego luego. Pero creo que todos me odian porque no podía conectarme con mi lado espiritual como lo hizo Aang. –de nuevo la chica bajó la mirada. –Después, porque desaté una Guerra Civil en vez de ser neutral, porque no cerré el portal al Mundo de los Espíritus…ahora por eso creen que soy el peor Avatar de la historia.

–Vaya, y eso que Aang era buen avatar.

–¿Qué ocurre contigo Ash?

–Desde que tenía 10 años creo que todos me odian. No he podido ganar ni una sola liga, me regañan porque mis estrategias son tontas ¡Me comparan con mis rivales! –Ash soltó un gruñido. –Y creo que prefieren que me quede con alguna de mis amigas.

Maldito seas, Ketchum.

–Creo que a ti, lo que te hacen es criticarte, porque no has sabido llevar un buen método de entrenamiento, a mí me crítican por no saber como manejar mis responsabilidades, salvo al mundo de maneras bastante torpes, aunque se vean poderosas.

–A todo esto… ¿Tienes novio?

Yo estaba vigilando desde un rincón apartada, con Pikachu quien jugueteaba con la querida Naga. Con esa pregunta me daban ganas de ir a golpear a Ash.

–Bravo Ketchum –aplaudí sarcásticamente.

–¿Pika?

–Tu entrenador es un bobo, pero aun así lo amo. –dije como tonta para luego sonrojarme.

–Pika…–Pikachu miró a la perra oso polar en busca de respuesta, pero esta soltó un gruñido de confusión. –Pikachu…

Mientras tanto, Korra ya iba a propinarle un puñetazo a Ash, pero decidió resignarse a decir la verdad.

–Tenía un novio, terminé con él.

–Lo siento mucho –Ash trataba de consolar a Korra, pero apenas entendía el tema. –Debe doler…

–Tú debiste terminar con Misty y no has dicho nada y…

–¡RESETEO! –interrumpió el entrenador. –Un simple reseteo de Val.

Qué pretexto tan más estúpido.

–Como sea…pero a lo que voy. Creo que siempre he hecho las cosas sin actuar, me doy cuenta de la tormenta que provoqué cuando yo la siento ¿Si me comprendes no? Mi deber como Avatar es velar por la seguridad y equilibrio de las Cuatro Naciones.

–Por eso es que eres tan odiada y criticada. Porque no sigues los mismos ideales que Aang.

–Y a ti te critican porque tu modo de pelear no te ha llevado más que a los Mejores Cuatro de la Liga Sinnoh.

–Hablas cómo si supieras de Pokémon más que yo –Ash empezaba a molestar a Korra.

–Dime una cosa Ash –Y claro que Korra iba a responder. –¿Has salvado al mundo alguna vez?

–¡No pareces la vida siguiente de Aang! ¡Él sabe que he salvado al mundo al menos 17 veces!

–¡Y para qué! ¿Para qué nadie se acuerde de ti cuando vas a otra región? ¡Y no me salgas con el pretexto del reseteo!

–¡GAH! Yo al menos hubiera mantenido el balance en las Cuatro Naciones.

–¡Hablas cómo si supieras mucho de ser el Avatar!

–¡Aang es mejor que tú!

–¡RED ES MEJOR QUE TÚ!

Ahí van de nuevo. Al final, luego se miraron y terminaron avergonzados de aquella pequeña pelea:

–Es nuestra vida, Ketchum. Los fans nos verán como estorbos para nuestros fandoms, pero se tienen que aguantar, mi serie sigue y terminará en aproximadamente uno o dos años. ¿Qué hay de ti?

–No tengo ni la más mínima idea. No le veo final a mi serie.

Yo sí. En unos tres años, seguramente.

–Oye ¿Quieres conocer a Naga? Es mi perro oso polar.

–¿Es eso un pokémon?

–¡No! –Korra se burló dela inocencia de Ash. –No entiendo por qué Val te ama.

–Y no es la única –Ash siguió la corriente.

–Dímelo a mí, varias chicas tienen un crush lesbiano conmigo. Y varios chicos me aman.

–No sé qué tratas de decirme pero te creo –Ash volvió a sonreír inocentemente. Korra refunfuñó.

Mientras yo jugueteaba con Pikachu y Naga, sentí cuando esos dos se acercaron. No tienen idea de lo que sentí al verlos juntos.

–¿Ya resolvieron sus problemas?

–Sí, algo así. No tenemos la culpa de lo que hacemos. Son "ellos" los que nos hacen así.

–¿Ellos? –al principio no comprendí de qué hablaban pero luego recordé. –Ah…ya entiendo.

–Sin mencionar al fandom, cómo tú…comprenderás mi querida Val –Korra me abrazó. Pero sabía que sólo quería hacerme enojar.

–¿Y ya que terminaron, entonces? ¿Qué piensan hacer?

–Lo de siempre. –sonrió Ash. –Seguir con nuestras vidas, las cuales tienes que ver. No has visto XY en al menos dos semanas.

–Y tú no has visto el libro 3 desde hace un mes, Señorita _"Ya me vi los cuatro capítulos filtrados y no veré la serie hasta que pasen el capítulo 7"_

–¡Tengo trabajo! ¿Sí? Tengo todo agosto para hacer eso. Con calma –les repliqué pero al final, sonreí. Como ellos me sonreían a mí.

–Si me permites, tengo que volver con PikAshley –reclamó el morocho. –¡Vámonos Pikachu!

–¡Pika! –exclamó el amarillito.

–¡Me alegró verlos de nuevo! –dije despidiéndome de ellos. –Y dile a PikAshley que te secuestraré. –pero al parecer ignoró esa parte.

–Fue un gusto conocerlas, Korra, Naga. –la despedida de Ash me dolía y ni sé por qué.

–El gusto fue mío, Ketchum –después, Korra miró a Pikachu. –Nos volveremos a ver en alguna locura de esta o de alguna otra persona.

¿Esta? ¡Esta tiene su nombre! Bueno, ya no importa, sólo me callé para no provocar una pelea. En fin, cuando Ash y Pikachu se quedaron, sólo quedamos Korra y yo.

–Bueno Val, ya me voy. Recuerda que siempre, siempre voy a ser tu heroína. –después me abrazó. –Espero verte en los capítulos del Libro 3.

–¡Cuenta conmigo! –rompí el abrazo y esbocé una sonrisa hacia Korra. Luego, miré a Naga y le acaricié la cabeza. –Nos vemos luego Naga.

Luego ahí iba otro gruñido. Y en cuanto ellas se fueron, me quedé sola. Pero en fin.

_**FIN**_

* * *

¡Oh! Creo que olvidé mencionar que este fic era totalmente absurdo, pero espero que lo valoren, realmente me esforcé, quería que Korra le hablara a Ash de Mako pero si yo fuera ella entendería lo que duele hablar de un ex-novio (de hecho, lo entiendo) por eso no quise hacer ninguna mención Makorra acá, y tampoco Pokéshipping porque esta vez quería que solo fuera Ash y Korra, sin tener que meter a Misty o Mako en esto.

En fin...

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


End file.
